


A Few Small Repairs

by lightspire



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few things need fixing aboard the TARDIS, and Jack is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Small Repairs

Captain Jack Harkness and the Doctor were hard at work in the TARDIS console room repairing the extrapolator shielding. Rose and Mickey had gone out for chips, leaving the two alone to focus on the difficult job at hand. 

The Doctor had climbed a ladder and was fiddling with something inside an open roundel; a cascade of wires trailed out of it in a tangled mess. He rummaged cautiously through them, trying to sort out which ones would help them accomplish their task, and which ones might accidentally send them hurtling off into the vortex. Or worse—to Belgium. 

"Got them!" said the Doctor, holding up two wires and flashing a wide grin. 

"That's what you said last time," replied Jack, his voice muffled by the TARDIS console, under which he was lying on his back, working on an access panel.

"Oh ye of little faith. Trust me, I'm the Doctor," he said, touching the ends of the wires together. The instant the wires made contact, the TARDIS gave a rasping groan and the cloister bell rang out, echoing through the cavernous space. Hastily, the Doctor pulled the wires apart again and the noise stopped. 

"Don't. Say. A word," he said, gesturing with one of the wires.

"Who, me? Wouldn't dream of it," said Jack, unsuccessfully trying to hide the smirk from his voice.

Captain Jack was lying on a dolly, halfway under the TARDIS console, with his legs sticking out perpendicular to the controls. He’d taken off his coat, and his white T-shirt had become smudged with grease. A jumble of equipment, tools, and pieces of alien technology were strewn about him. Every now and then, when he thought the Doctor wasn’t looking, Jack slid out from under the console to steal a glance at the Time Lord's excellent bottom. He ogled as long as he dared, wondering if all Gallifreyans were that sexy or just this one, then quickly rolled back underneath to return to his work. He wanted to impress the Doctor with his engineering prowess and efficiency, so he tried not to let himself get too distracted. But in this situation, with the Doctor up a ladder (and never one to waste an opportunity to observe a fine bottom), well, he just couldn’t resist a peek. 

The Doctor knew, of course, but didn’t say anything. He could smell Jack's genetically enhanced pheromones from a kilometer away. As long as it kept Jack happy and busy, it was fine, but he didn’t encourage him. Fifty-first century hormones were nothing to be messed with; and besides, they urgently needed to get the shielding fixed. They could all have a good flirt (and maybe a hypervodka or two) later, once the repairs were complete. Maybe by then Jack would have found someone or something else to channel his seemingly boundless lust. Or not; Jack seemed truly awed by the Doctor and determined to win his affections. The Doctor found his attentions flattering, embarrassing, and amusing all at once. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it all, or frankly, of Jack. The Captain had redeemed himself during that incident with the nanogenes, but the Doctor still wasn’t certain what to do with him. Finding out could be interesting, though…. Lost in these pleasant musings, the Doctor smiled to himself. Then, realizing that he’d been woolgathering, he shook his head, trying to clear it. Too distracting. He yanked a few more wires loose from the roundel, scanned them with his sonic, and tried to focus.

They worked in companionable silence for several minutes, each lost in his own thoughts, unaware that those thoughts were of the other. In the background, the steady hum of the TARDIS was occasionally interrupted by the clanking of metal bits as they fell to the floor, the warble of the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver, and random bursts of flying sparks. 

Suddenly from under the console there was a loud crash, followed by the sound of a heavy piece of metal clattering to the floor. Jack cried out in frustration, cursing loudly in Slovenian and again in Boshane slang, for extra emphasis.

“Language….” the Doctor warned. 

“Ha! You’re one to talk,” Jack snapped, his retort interrupted by a sharp clunk as another piece of the TARDIS fell to the floor. “You curse all the time in Gallifreyan but think we can’t understand you because the TARDIS deliberately mistranslates everything….”

“Who, me?” the Doctor feigned innocence, pointing to himself and raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. 

“The things you said about that Slitheen made me blush, and I promise you, that is nearly impossible to do.” Jack slid out from under the console and looked up at the Doctor. “I can’t get the foldback manipulator to engage the dimensional stabilizer. You don’t happen to have a hyperspanner by any chance, do you?”

The Doctor rummaged in the TARDIS toolbox and handed something to Jack that almost-but-not-quite resembled a hyperspanner. “Try setting 45,” he said.

Jack accepted the proffered tool from the Doctor’s hand, studied it for a moment, then looked up at him, incredulous. “Seriously?” He waved the tool in the air. “You’ve got a sonic hyperspanner. You’re trying to tell me that one day you looked at a hyperspanner and thought, ‘this needs to be a little more sonic’? A screwdriver is bad enough but this takes the cake.” 

The Doctor glared at him. “Quit your moaning or I’ll make you fix the manipulator with a banana and some string.” He looked back down at the wires in his hands, aggressively twisting them together, trying to hide the hurt look on his face.

“I’d like to see you try,” Jack teased. "Honestly -- how bored does a guy have to be to build a sonic hyperspanner?”

“Bored enough,” the Doctor replied, defensive. “You try living nine hundred years without getting bored once or twice a century.”

Jack slid his hands suggestively over the tool, flashed the Doctor a half-smile and said, “I can think of better things to do with your time.”

“Don’t start,” the Doctor said, shaking his head.

“Spoilsport,” Jack pouted. Then he winked, and turned back to his work.

A few minutes later, a dramatic shower of sparks enveloped the Doctor when he accidentally touched two hot wires together. “Agh!” he yelped, and fell from the ladder, landing next to the console with a shuddering jolt.

Jack leaped up and rushed to his side. “Doctor! Are you all right?”

The Doctor sat up, slightly stunned, and gingerly turned back the black leather sleeve of his jacket. There was a bright red burn on his left wrist. “That hurt!”

Jack reached for his arm. “Let me see.”

The Doctor pulled his hand away, “I’m fine,” he insisted.

“No you’re not, let me see.” The Doctor sighed heavily then, but complied, holding his arm up for Jack to examine. Jack studied the injury, then reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a small, round silver patch. When the Doctor cocked an eyebrow, Jack shrugged and said, “Burn patch. You never know when you’ll run afoul of a jealous fire-breathing alien. Or a husband with a cattle brand…I learned that one the hard way.”

“Will you just get on with it?” 

“Sorry. Hold still – this won’t hurt a bit,” he said, and carefully placed the patch onto the burn. 

The Doctor hissed in pain. “You said it wouldn’t hurt!”

“I lied. It won’t hurt long though – the anesthetic should kick in any second now. Until then, this should help….” He bent down and gently kissed the Doctor’s wrist, then looked up into his eyes to gauge his reaction. When the Doctor didn’t try to pull away, Jack seized the opportunity. He placed his hands gently on either side of the Doctor’s face, and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

It was soft. It was warm. It was a little bit surprising – for both of them.

They parted, and Jack lowered his hands to the Doctor's shoulders. “Something to remember me by,” he said.

The Doctor blinked once. He looked into Jack’s eyes. “Captain Jack Harkness,” he said, suddenly serious, “Even if I live to be two thousand years old I don’t think I could ever forget you.”

Genuinely moved by the Doctor’s words, Jack was stunned into a rare moment of silence. Impossibly, he blushed.

“Right, so we’re kissing now, are we?” The Doctor asked, playfully patting his uninjured hand against Jack’s cheek.

A dazzling grin lit up Jack’s face, his flirtatious demeanor restored, his eyes twinkling with impish amusement. “Oh, I’m just getting warmed up…. You should see me dance.”

A slow smile spread across the Doctor’s face, mirroring the joy on Jack’s own. “Fantastic…,” he said, and Jack’s face lit up hopefully. “…Right after you finish fixing the extrapolator shielding.”

**Author's Note:**

> A "sweet moments/first kiss" prompt fill, requested by a tumblr Anon.


End file.
